Sonic and the Black Knight Verse Cast
This is a listing of those within the Camelot/Shovel Knight/Last Unicorn universe whom are represented by different members of the cast (their worlds fuse with Shantae's later on since the events of Negas and Replicas). These are the following: Camelot *King Arthur-Sonic (Sonic) *Sir Lancelot-Shadow (Sonic) *Sir Percival-Blaze (Sonic) *Sir Gawain-Knuckles (Sonic) *Sir Galahad-Silver (Sonic) *Sir Lamorak-Jet (Sonic) *Nimue-Amy Rose (Sonic) *Blacksmith-Tails (named Giles Trails Tower in here) (Sonic) *Merlina-Remains the Same *Merlin-Sword in the Stone Version *Archimedes the Owl-Sword in the Stone Version *Queen Guenevere-Sally (Sonic) *Sir Kay-Rob O' The Hedge (Sonic) *Madam Mim-Sword in the Stone Version *Sir Ector-Jules (Sonic) *Scullery Maid of Sir Ector's-Rosie (Sonic) *Black Bart-Rotor (Sonic) *Sir Pellinore-Antoine (Sonic) *Hobbs (mentioned)-Tommy Turtle (Sonic) *Sir Robin-Storm (Sonic) *Sir Robin's Minstrel-Control Freak (Teen Titans) *Sir Bedevere-Wave (Sonic) *Three Headed Knight-Kanker Sisters (Ed Edd n Eddy) (called Klankers) *Sir Bors-Ash Mongoose (Sonic) *Old Man in Scene 24-Old Man McGuckett (Gravity Falls) *Dennis-Muscle Man (Regular Show) *Woman with Dennis-Starla (Regular Show) *Women in Castle Anthrax-Female Cast of Utena & Sakura Taisen *Prince Herbert-Xandir (Drawn Together) *King of Swamp Castle-Captain Hero (Drawn Together) *Head Knight Who Says Ni-Bean (Sonic) *Tim the Enchanter-Leonard (Total Drama) *Rabbit of Caerbannog aka Killer Rabbit-Remains the Same *Brother Maynard-Dave the Intern (Sonic Boom) *Legendary Black Beast of Aaaaarrrrrrggghhh-Remains the Same *Ruber/Sir Not Appearing In This Movie-Sigma (Megaman X) *Kayley-Mina Mongoose (Sonic) *Garrett-Manic the Hedgehog (Sonic) *Griffin-Remains the Same (Named Griff) *Bladebeak-Remains the Same (though original form is Cucco in this version) *Chickens of Quest for Camelot-Cuccos (Legend of Zelda) *Juliana-Isabella Mongoose *Sir Lionel-Arthur Mongoose *Devon & Cornwall-Remains the Same *Ayden the Bird-Diaval (Maleficent) *Patsy-Conker (Conker) *Dead Collector-Renfield (Sonic) *"Dead Body"-Boo (Mario) *Black Knight of Holy Grail-Justitia (named Sir Justice here) (Harvey's New Eyes) *Miss Islington the Witch-Sticks the Badger (named Twigs in here) (Sonic Boom) *Historian-Capu (Harvey's New Eyes) *Historian's Wife-Shy (Harvey's New Eyes) *Concorde-Coconuts (Sonic) *Princess Lucky-Toot (Drawn Together) *Roger-Norm (Norm of the North) *Master Kane-Shard as an organic hedgehog (Sonic) *Princess Katey-Sonya Acorn (Sonic) *Princess Sarah/Black Knight-Aleena (Sonic) *Ratan-Sedusa (PPG) *Lord Belasco-Eggman (Sonic) *Black Knight Arthur/Mordred-Manik (Sonic) *Dame Ragnelle-Either Tikal, Julie-Su, or Shade Freelance Shovel Knight *Shovel Knight-Nack (Sonic) *Shield Knight/Enchantress-Rouge (Sonic) *Black Knight-Batula (Conker) *King Knight-Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Specter Knight/Donovan-Adult Asriel Dreemurr (Undertale) *Plague Knight-NPC Harvey aka Nousagi (Harvey's New Eyes) (named Susano) *Mole Knight-Resetti (Animal Crossing) *Tinker Knight-Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Propeller Knight-Nephthys the Vulture (Sonic) *Treasure Knight-Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Polar Knight-Bark (Sonic) *Mona-Scarlett (Total Drama) *Magicent-Human Cadence (MLP) *Percy the Horse-Shining Armor (MLP) *Knight to Remember King/King Pridmoor-Banjo (Banjo-Kazooie) (who's Pridemoor Jr. for the series) & Br'er Bear (Song of the South) *The Baz-Dave the Intern (Sonic Boom) *Reize Seatlan-Snoopy & Woodstock (Peanuts) *Mr. Hat-Mr. Hat (South Park) *Phantom Striker-Sasuke (Naruto) *The Bard-Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) (to reference Gogo Dodo as a bard in TTA one time) *Gastronomer-Rodent (Conker) *Chester-Argit (Ben 10) *The Troupple King-Kyogre (Pokemon) *Croaker-Crogunk (Pokemon) *Kratos-Enerjak/Demitri (Sonic) *Battletoads-Remain the Same *Professor T. Bird-Remains the Same *Terrorpin-Donphan named Terrorpin (Pokemon) *Manny-Rats from Ratatouille *Red-Jack Skelington (Nightmare Before Christmas) *Missy/Female Troupple Acolyte?-Jen (Total Drama) *Creech-Igor (Duckula) *Madam Meeber-Miss Magic (Mr. Men) *Scrying Glass-Dingpot (Banjo-Kazooie) *Dark Acolyte/Troupple Acolyte-Tom (Total Drama) *Edge Farmer-Swifty the Shrew (Sonic Boom) *Legion-Hamsters from Hamtaro *Luan-Brian Griffin (as older brother) (Family Guy) *Dancer-Toy Chica (FNAF) (named Rosa) *Scarlet-Sally (Nightmare Before Christmas) *Dragonarmor-Lilac (Freedom Planet) *Grandma Swamp-Yubaba (Spirited Away) *King Knight's Mom-Daphne Duck (Looney Tunes episode with the stork) *Traitorus-??? *UPDATE: Rookie-??? *UPDATE: Running Boy-Dash Parr (Incredibles) *UPDATE: Hoop Kid-??? *Cooper-Chanticleer (Rock a Doodle) *UPDATE: Hengineer-Clara Cluck (Disney) *UPDATE: Doe-??? *UPDATE: Vicar of Vigor-??? *UPDATE: Ledge Farmer-??? *UPDATE: Gouache-??? *UPDATE: Cardia-??? *UPDATE: Ruffian-??? *UPDATE: Hedge Pupil-Uncle Chuck (Sonic) *UPDATE: Duelist Di-??? *UPDATE: Grizzled Seer-??? *UPDATE: Hedge Farmer-Hedgehog from Ferdinand *UPDATE: King Birder/Talking Birder-??? *UPDATE: Goatician-Cranston (Cats Don't Dance) *Drill Knight-??? *Spore Knight-??? Last Alicorn *Unicorn/Amalthea-Twilight Sparkle (MLP) *Schmendrick-Human Trixie Lulamoon (MLP) *Harpy Celaeno-Harpie Lady (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Molly Grue-Human Sunset Shimmer (MLP) *Mommy Fortuna-Gruntilda (Banjo-Kazooie) *Prince Lir-Human Flash Sentry (MLP) *King Haggard-Baron Von Ghoul (Grabbed by the Ghoulies) *Red Bull-Tirek (MLP) *Captain Cully-Indigo Zap (MLP) *Jack Jingly-Lemon Zest (MLP) *Captain Cully's Thieves-Crystal Prep Shadowbolts (MLP) *Other Unicorns-Other Equestrians as Alicorns (including Celestia & Luna) (MLP) *Cat in Haggred's Castle-Opalescence (MLP) *Ruhk-Blobelda (Banjo-Kazooie) *Mabruk-Mingella (Banjo-Kazooie) *Butterfly-Butterfree (Pokemon) *Farmer-Muscle Man (aka his Camelot counterpart Dennis) *Tree-Whispy Woods (Kirby) *Skull-Murray (Monkey Island) *Hunters in Woods-Expies of Chief Powhatan & Kocoum? (Pocahontas) *Extras-Spike (MLP) (called Tyke in Camelot world) The Galaxy Cauldron *Taran-Star (Star vs the Forces of Evil) *Henwen-Diancie (Pokemon) *Horned King-Nagus (Sonic) *Princess Eilonwy-Tom (Star vs the Forces of Evil) *Fflewddur Fflam-Thomas (Regular Show) *Gurgi-Chip (Sonic) *Doli-Razzly (Chrono Cross) *Dallben-Dumbledore (Harry Potter) *King Eidilleg-Rosetta (Chrono Cross) *Orddu-Beldam (Paper Mario) *Orwen-Vivian (Paper Mario) *Orgoch-Marlyn (Paper Mario) *Creeper-Fidget (Great Mouse Detective) Star's Flight of Dragons *Carolinus-Dumbledore (Harry Potter) (This makes more sense) *Gorbash-Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) (with Charizard later on) *Peter Dickenson-Marco (Star vs the Forces of Evil) *Omadon-Mammoth Mogul (Sonic) *Bryagh-Ridley (Metroid) *Smrgol-Bahamut (FF Series) *Giles of the Treetops-Marine (Sonic) & Sticks aka Twigs (Sonic Boom) *Sir Orin Neville-Smythe-Sleet (Sonic) (called Werewolf Knight for Knight Name) *Melisande-Star (Star vs the Forces of Evil) (This makes more sense) (with most of latter half Diancie & Moon) *Danielle-Nic (Sonic) (called Archer Knight for Knight Name) *Aragh the Wolf-Balto (Balto) *Lo Tae Zhao-Master Fung (Xiaolin Showdown) *Solarius-Athair (Sonic) *Shen Tsu-Dojo (Xiaolin Showdown) *Lunarian-Drago (Bakugaun) *Ogre-Morbulus the Mutant Blob Cat (Swat Kats) *Pawn Broker-Bon Bon & Lyra Heartstrings (Equestria Girls Version) *Antiquity the Tree-Whispy Woods (Kirby) *Sandmirk Queen-Exploud (Pokemon) *Sandmirks-Loudred (Pokemon) *Worm of Sligoth-Earthworm (Conker's Bad Fur Day) Robin Hood: Fox of Thieves (semi parody not Men in Tights) *Robin Hood-Disney Version *Maid Marian Dubois-Disney Version *Azeem-Captain Smollett (LOTI) *Will Scarlet-Swiper (Dora) *Sheriff of Nottingham-Disney Version Sharing with Prince John (Disney version) & Sir Hiss *Mortianna-OC *Friar Tuck-Disney Version *Lord Locksley/Pirate Knight-Foxidemus (OC)/Foxy (FNAF) *Guy of Gisborne-Linnux (Rock Dog) *Little John-Disney Version *The Bishop of Hereford-Chancellor Trample (Talespin) *Duncan the Blind Man-Magoo (Mr. Magoo) *Wulf-Kit Cloudkicker (Talespin) (as Little John's nephew) *King Richard-Disney Version *Much the Miller-Dr. Livesey (LOTI) *Harold-Jim Hawkins (LOTI) *Bull-Ben Gunn (LOTI) *Fanny, Little John's Wife-Rebecca (as Little John's in law) (Talespin) *Peter Dubois-Amadeus Prower (Sonic) *Achoo (from Men in Tights)-Bodi (Rock Dog) *Lord Piggleby (from the Wishbone ep)-Squire Trelawney (LOTI) *Fanny's Baby-Baby Molly Cunningham (Talespin) (as Little John's niece) *Barbarians Sheriff Negotiates With-Mavericks (Mega Man X) *Occult Barons-FOWL (most from Darkwing Duck) & Glomgold (Ducktales 2017 Version) *Others-Alan A Dale (Disney Version), Lady Cluck (Disney), Trigger & Nutsy (Disney) Dragon's Lair *Dirk the Daring-Psycho *Princess Daphne-Sarah *Mordroc-ZigZag (Thief & the Cobbler) *Mordread-??? *Singe-Maliss in Dragon Form (Happily Ever After) with Dark Queen (Battletoads) partially assisting *Lizard King-Crocbot (Sonic) (as Crocodile King) Others *Long Live the Royals Cast *Shrek Cast *Dave the Barbarian Cast *Zelda Cast-Hyrule Warriors Versions *Blazing Dragons Cast-TV Show Versions *Cast of Star vs the Forces of Evil Mewni Mewmans & Monsters *Mordred-Pew (LOTI) *Genesis-Betemesis (OC) *Fflewdurr & Donovan's Parents-Toriel & Asgore (Undertale) *Harry-Harvey *Snowy the Frostman (is last named Frosthare)-Snowman Harvey *Anansi-Spider Harvey *Malice-Wendigo Harvey *Grim Matchstick-Dragon Harvey *Dr. Snoke Armondo-Dr. Marcel *Warhammer-Applejack (MLP) *Loki Desaad-Pinkie Pie (MLP) *Energtion-Rainbow Dash (MLP) *Lady MacRar-Rarity (MLP) *Susanna-Fluttershy (MLP) *Entertainer Knight-Freddy (FNAF) *Music Knight-Bonnie (FNAF) *Cupcake Knight-Chica (FNAF) *Golden Knight-Fredbear/Golden Freddy (FNAF) *Purple Knight-Purple Guy/William Afton (FNAF) *Wizards of Mickey Cast *Overlord Cast *Knight to Remember Bishop of Bounciness-Hobbes *Knight to Remember Wizard/Wizard Pernickety-Mr. Fussy *Knight to Remember Queen/Queen Elisa-Kazooie *Knight to Remember Dragon/Cursed Donkey-Donkey from Shrek *UPDATE: Knight to Remember Tailor/Mending Wiseman-Bottles (Banjo-Kazooie) *Cast of Mao Mao *Cast of Super Mario Bros. Series More to Come... Category:Roles